Jubilee concert drabble
by Goddoesn'tplaydice
Summary: Kurt settles down to watch a concert


SUMMARY: Kurt settles down to watch a concert

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Queen, or Glee, or any of the people who sang tonight.

"Daaaaad, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Kurt whined as he turned up the volume on the TV to try and drown out everyone around him. "This is a once in a lifetime event. Shhhhhh, please!"

"Kurt, you said that last year about that wedding, how is this any different?" Burt queried

"How many countries in the world are a monarchy? And how many of those have ever had a monarch that has lasted 40 years let alone 60? It's extremely unlikely, and not really likely to happen again. Also, once in a lifetime, because if she died this year and then William became King, which would **not** happen, because Charles is next in line, then I would be in my 70's when the next diamond jubilee happened. So it's probably going to be 80 years or something. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow." Kurt half-screeched as he rushed out his mini-speech.

Burt leant back slightly and then raised his hands slightly as though surrendering, "Go for it, just don't kill anybody when they speak. I'm gonna go get a beer, want anything?"

"Dad, you can't have one, think of your heart, what about…"

"Kurt, I haven't had a beer in over 2 weeks, I think I'm allowed one. Now d'you want anything?"

Kurt breathed deeply as though it was deeply paining him to not go and physically destroy any alcohol that may be present in the house before replying, "A diet coke'd be nice."

Burt wandered into the kitchen where he came across Carole who he decided to warn about Kurt's sudden, and hopefully temporary, homicidal manner. Her reply was not what he expected.

"Oh, is that today. I completely forgot. Hon, if you're not bothered can you finish the washing up for me 'cos I'd really like to watch it with him."

Burt blinked before deciding to decide that it must be one of those girly times where he and Finn were expected to stay far, far away.

"Sure, could you take Kurt a diet coke when you go?" Carole nodded, then reached into the fridge and grabbed two cokes. As she left the room, she kissed Burt on the cheek and left the reminder "One beer only!"

Carole slipped onto the sofa next to Kurt, "You were supposed to remind me that this was on. How could you forget?" she smiled,

He glanced over, "Sorry, I forgot you wanted to watch it as well. I honestly only remembered about 15 minutes ago, and it took those 15 minutes to turf Dad away from his game."

Carole chuckled at him, "Not surprised. Is it starting in a minute?"

Kurt nodded, "No, it's already started, Robbie Williams sang with the marching band, and then the guy who introduced it said that there would be people like Sir Cliff Richard, Tom Jones, Gary Barlow and I think that Stevie Wonder was mentioned, then Will. sang with Jessie J. Quite an impressive set up."

He received a nod in reply, and they settled in as JLS started their performance.

Just as Tom Jones' act was beginning, Blaine wandered in "Evening guys, what're you wat…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was the only reply that he received to his greeting, aside from Kurt's hand motioning for him to sit down and shut up. So he did so. He was quickly pulled into the action of the concert and ended up singing along with Carole and Kurt, they were all so awed by the entrance of the Queen.

Alfie Boe (who the three were all mooning over) was performing on the balcony of Buckingham Palace with Renee Fleming when Burt and Finn both poked their head into the living room to see what the kerfuffle was, and ended up sitting in with them. Just as Paul McCartney was finishing off Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, Finn stood and stretched his legs,

"Guess that's it then. It was quit…"

"Finn, shut up, the Queen is coming onto the stage with Prince Charles. It's not over." Burt hissed.

Kurt grinned at Carole, another success for the 'flower power' team. The men had been won over, their mission was accomplished and they had been able to watch the concert in relative peace, what more could they want?


End file.
